


Lost

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Buck loses eddies friendship after the tsunami  and putting Christopher’s life in danger





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t even want to look at you”Eddie snarled angrily 

Eddie was pissed beyond belief 

Buck had put his son in danger 

Christopher was the most important thing in Eddies life 

Eddie loved his son more than anything 

“Sorry won’t suffice I know I screwed up man”Buck tried apologizing 

“I can’t trust you around him ever again”Eddie says sharply disdain in his voice 

“I guess we aren’t friends anymore”Buck sadly muttered 

“Buck before I can ever consider you a friend you need to stay as far away from me as you can”Eddie yelled at him 

Buck just lost one of his closest friends and it felt horrible 

Buck felt like a pile of literal human trash 

“Don’t ever fucking talk to me again unless it’s about work related stuff”Eddie warned him

Buck shook his head letting the other man know he understood the message loud and clear


	2. Chapter 2

“Eddie can we talk”Buck asked Eddie 

It’s been nearly a week since Eddie told Buck to leave him alone 

“You’ve got a few seconds”Eddie was not pushing him away this time 

“If you want to hate me forever you have every right to”Buck tells him 

“I’m mad at you but I don’t hate you”Eddie revealed 

“You don’t hate me”Buck said he was surprised 

“Even though what you did was pretty stupid and reckless”Eddie says to him 

“I’m staying away from Christopher also”Buck mentioned 

“I only got mad because you put my sons life in danger”Eddie shares what was bothering him 

“Is this your way of trying to say some sort of sorry to me?”Buck asked him 

“It is”Eddie stared at him 

“You can still see him”Eddie said to him 

“I can?”Buck asked

“He misses his Buck”Eddie softly says 

“What I said was pretty crappy”Eddie chuckled anxiously looking down at the ground 

“Are we ever going to be friends again?”Buck said to him 

“We can still be friends”Eddie was forgiving his friend 

“It’s going to take some time getting back to where were”Buck ramble 

“Slowly but surely I’ll get back to trusting you Man”Eddie says 

“Take as long as you”Buck says to him

“Just please be patient with me”Eddie pleads with him 

“I can be patient”Eddie smiled


End file.
